George's secret
by hellsbells4
Summary: George harbours a secret crush for his best friend but will he feel the same way?
1. The annual Quiddich party

'Come on Fred! If you don't hurry up we'll be late!' George was growing impatient with his twin why did he always have to do this they were supposed to have left the house an hour ago.

'Come on George just five more minuets!' cried Fred from the next room his hair was nearly perfect and he wasn't going to let his impatient twin spoil him looking perfect tonight.

'Just cos you want to make yourself pretty for Angelina!'

'You know you might want to consider doing the same Katie's never gonna fancy you with hair like one of Filches manky old mops!'

'That's nothing….you...oh just shut up Fred' stuttered Gorge.

'Not like you to be lost for words' mocked Fred 'you must be losing your touch, come on then im ready now…1,2,3 POP!'

'Ouch!' cried George as he picked himself off the floor he never had gotten the hang of apparition, no matter how hard he tried he always ended up on his arse. He quickly shook himself off desperately trying to shake the twitch out of his leg, it didn't matter nothing could spoil tonight he was back at Hogwarts and tonight would be the night.

'Come on George we're not yet out of Hogsmead'

Fred chuckled to himself he could tell his twin was nervous he always got a shaky leg when he was nervous. Though always the joker and greatly popular George had never been as confident around girls as his twin. Of course he'd had girlfriends yes Fred remembered a particularly amusing time when filch had caught George and Alicia kissing in the broom cupboard, he'd gotten such a thrashing for that. But just lately George hadn't been himself, Fred knew it no matter how much George had tried to hide the fact that he was ok with it.

It had all started last year at Lee Jordan's annual quidditch world cup finale party. As official commentator for the quidditch world cup and puddlemore united Lee was disappointed when the quidditch season came to an end, but his annual parties helped to cheer everyone up. As usual weasleys wizard wheezes had helped with the festivities (Lee had practically bought their entire stock). Of course there was the usual array of canary creams and skiving snackboxes (for those who'd had a bit too much butterbeer to make it into work the next day), but Fred and George had also been developing a new practically safe surprise for Lee. It had been George's idea 'lets surprise Lee every year he throws this party, let's give him something back'. So that year unlike any other year the twins snuck into Lee's house early to prepare for the party.

'Where do you want this vile of buboter puss Fred?'

'Over there by the door but careful! Its undiluted, let me help you.'

As the twins struggled with the large vile of buboter puss they heard voices coming from the next room.

'Whoops looks like we've just stumbled on a private conversation' whispered George.

'Listen at the door?' hissed Fred

'You bet' said George as the two twins crouched in unison at the door smirking.

As the twins crouched down at the crack of the door the voices began to get louder and clearer.

'Katie we shouldn't be doing this.'

'Why not you feel it Lee I know you do, please Lee think of yourself for once.'

'But he's my best friend Katie you know that, it doesn't matter how I feel.'

Lee you don't know that he likes me and what about how I feel doesn't that matter?'

'Oh come on Katie I've seen the way he looks at you, and when we're together he's always there.'

Fred glanced over at his twin he had grown pale, this wasn't how it was meant to be for the first time in his life Fred felt guilty for listening at keyholes. It was true George had spent an awful lot of time with Lee and Katie lately but he had been sure it had been because of the party there had been a lot of planning to do. There was no doubt that Katie was pretty with her neat blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes, but he had never seen her as Georges type. The voices grew softer and Fred could sense what was coming, Fred thought he heard the word love mumbled amongst the whispers. And then the whispers were no more, replaced with heavy breathing and soft murmurs.

'Come on George I think its time to go'

Fred took his twin by the hand and led him forcibly out of the room. On his way out Fred just caught a glimpse of Katie and Lee's soft embrace, he hoped it was worth it.

The short walk back to their flat above Weasleys wizard wheezes had never seemed so long, indeed Fred wondered why they hadn't apparated it but he supposed George needed time to think. After a silence that seemed to last for an eternity Fred finally spoke.

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'What could I have said Fred its hard enough to admit it to myself let alone anyone else, and I know you're my twin but…well I just couldn't. Please don't tell Mum or Dad.'

'George I don't understand.'

'It's just not normal is it I mean he's my best friend.'

'Look George I don't know what's wrong with you I mean its only Katie she's really pretty and you did nothing wrong….Lee on the other hand can kiss my…'

'Katie? What…I mean yeah Katie well you know I guess I just didn't want the world to know…'

George couldn't look his twin in the eye he thought he'd guessed he thought he could finally tell someone, but of course he wouldn't guess why would he when he was so good at hiding it. He couldn't pin point exactly when it had happened maybe he had always felt this way, maybe it had always been more than friendship he had certainly never felt that way about any of his girlfriends.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

As he made his way up to the castle George took in the sweet scent of the honey blossom on the air, it really was a perfect midsummer evening. Looking around the vast grounds which brought back so many memories. The icy cold lake inhabited by many a strange creature which he particularly fondly remembered pushing Malfoy in during their fifth year. The quiddich pitch which had been the home of both triumphs and defeats, even the herbology greenhouse brought back a warm fuzzy feeling inside. George paused to fully take in the splendour of the evening, 'this really is the perfect evening for the midsummer ball' mused George.

Fred chuckled as he observed his twins strange behaviour with some amusement he really did seem to have fallen for Katie. Tonight was going to be a special night all around, he and Angelina had been getting closer lately and little did George know but Fred had been planning a surprise for him.

'If you touch it one more time, I'll hex it so it turns green' George muttered as he watched Fred checking his hair once again in the Herbology Greenhouse windows.

'You never know it might make a nice change'

'Oh yes Fred I'm sure Angelina loves her guys with hair the colour of fungus'

'Come on lets go we don't want to keep everyone waiting'

George had never been what you would call lucky in love, he'd had girlfriends that had never been the problem. The girls at school had always been attracted by his boyish charm and besides whenever Fred dated a girl she would normally find a friend for George.

Amy Jarvis had once described Fred as a perfect gentleman, a fantastic date just not someone she could imagine ravishing her. Jane Phelps had diplomatically put it that he was more of a gay best friend….apart from your not gay she had quickly added, oh if only she knew how right she'd been. It wasn't that George didn't like girls, he loved them its just when things began to get physical it just didn't feel right with a girl. He had been forced to break up with his last girlfriend because every time they kissed George was filled with an intense sense of guilt, as he closed his eyes it always his face that filled Georges mind.

Katie Bell stood with Angelina in the castle entrance hall barely listening to what her friend was chatting animatedly to her about. No doubt she was enthusing about Fred and her plans for them tonight, it was no secret that they both fancied each other. But Katie was too lost in her own thoughts in listen to what her friend was saying as she smoothed down her dress and fiddled with her hair countless times. She was looking good tonight she mused as she surveyed her reflection in a suit of armour, she had chosen well the sky blue dress set off her eyes yet also complimented her fair complexion. Her hair was twisted up into a chignon with a few loose tumbling curls to soften the look. 'You look beautiful' she told herself but no amount a make up could hide how she felt inside.

'Of course Snape won't be doing the rounds outside the castle this year like at the Yule ball remember? I mean we're all legal adults now right?' asked Angelina

'What?'

'Oh Katie have you been listening to a word I've been saying?'

'I'm sorry I guess I'm just scared'

Angelina studied her friend sympathetically 'you know we don't have to do this if you don't want to.'

Katie thought back over the past year and everything that had happened surely tonight could be no harder. How could a year have changed so much, this time last year she had thought she was with the perfect man Lee had seemed attentive, funny and romantic everything she wanted in a man. Ever since she left Hogwarts and Angelina had hooked up with Fred everyone had seemed so sure she would end up with George. Katie had felt pressurised like her whole life had been mapped out before her, it had been a bit of fun she hadn't meant to hurt anyone and how was she to know Fred and George were listening at the door. To this day Katie continued to flush pink at the thought of the intimate moment that had been overheard by the twins.

As Katie preened herself a couple of girls she recognised as working in the department for magical co operation walked past, as they saw Katie they started to giggle.

'Ignore them' sniped Angelina fixing the giggling girls with a cold hard glare

'They all think I lead guys on I cant stand it when the whole time it was Lee making me believe he loved me when really…..'

Angelina nodded along sympathetically she of all people understood the troubles Katie had gone through this past year. And to think tonight they were back where they started Katie on the verge of getting with George and her and Fred she was sure were ready to take their relationship to the next level. With Lee far behind her Angelina was finally sure that Katie was ready to move on. It had to be said her and George had been getting on wonderfully lately, and what last year had seemed impossible had actually happened Katie it seemed was in love.

As Fred walked through the doors to the main hall the first thing that struck him was Angelina, Angelina and only Angelina she lit up the room. Her dress of sun kissed orange clung in all the right places and set off her chocolate coloured skin tone.

George experienced a similar feeling as he walked through the door he felt like he'd been struck with a thunderbolt, clichéd as it was he simply couldn't think of any other way to describe it. And when he came over to talk to him he wanted to both jump for joy and curl up and cry simultaneously.

'Hey George how are you?'

Those four words had never sounded so sweet.


	3. old friends

George gawped, he couldn't help it he was talking to him. The guy he had spent so many sleepless nights picturing.

'Hey look George it's been a year now since we've talked, look mate you have no idea how sorry I am about what happened. It was all really stupid especially as I'm…..'

'You're what?' quizzed George.

'Well er…oh you know I'm really sorry. Look mate I've gotta go help the whining warlocks set up their equipment but we definitely have to talk later we've got so much to catch up on.'

Katie nervously surveyed the George and Lee's awkward moment from afar. She knew she had no right to try to stand in between this friendship, especially as she had been the one to separate them in the first place but she really didn't want to be anywhere near Lee Jordan tonight.

As the Great Hall began to fill up with guests George and Fred began to see many familiar faces. Oliver Wood their old quidditch captain came bounding up to them hand in hand with a pretty blonde who turned out to be his fiancé. Oliver informed them gleefully that he had just been signed up to play as keeper for England at the next word cup. Next up to was Darcy Fiennes, a good looking guy who had been in their year but in Ravenclaw enquiring as to how business was. The twins were careful not to divulge too many of their future plans as they had a feeling he worked for the ministry, in the department for the disposal of dangerous artefacts. An unusually single Ginny came rushing over not long after to enquire after Darcy and ask for an introduction.

'Shame Ron couldn't be here eh Ginny' said George.

'Well him and Hermione were hardly going to rearrange their honeymoon were they?' Ginny laughed.

'Yeah but Ron didn't have a great time at the last Hogwarts ball he went to, he might of enjoyed this one a bit more now he's got some half decent dress robes'

'Oh I wouldn't say that George he still looks like a rather lanky penguin' chuckled Fred.

'Anyway boys I'm sure he and Hermione are making their own fun if you get my drift!'

'Bloody hell Ginny there's a mental image I really didn't need, you've put me right off my pumpkin juice' said George as he gingerly pushed his goblet aside.

'Never mind George' smirked Fred 'I've a feeling you'll be in need of something a little stronger tonight.'

As Fred went off to get them shots of firewisky George hung back from the crowd he had just spotted someone he very much wanted to talk to.

'Wotcha Harry'

'Alright mate, how you doing long time no see' exclaimed Harry.

'Not too bad, you here with anyone only Ginny's single again in case your interested.'

'Er Blimey I thought you knew well….er...I've sort of hooked up with someone and well I'm not gonna beat around the bush this is gonna be a shock enough for you, its Draco.'

'Jeez Harry how the hell did that happen? I mean I know he sort of changed after you defeated you know who but you two were sworn enemies.'

'It's a very long story, but basically you know he ended up working in the same department as me in the ministry well we did a lot of overtime together and I guess we just grew closer.'

'Well er congratulations mate I mean I never expected it but….hey you used to date my sister' George added as a sudden afterthought, Harry had certainly never shown any sign of being gay while at school.

'And I can name at least five girls you've dated but that doesn't stop you being in love with Lee.'

George was momentarily speechless, how had he known he'd told no one not even his own twin. Harry must have seen the shockwaves his comment had sent through his friend for he simply reached out and patted his shoulder. At the same time he was still reeling from Harry's own shock revelation, of course he'd heard rumours in the shop but thinking they were malicious rumours he had secretly palmed off all the faulty stock on such gossipers.

'How did you know?' George said grimly

'Guess it must be the old gaydar kicking in' joked Harry. 'George you've wasted too much time hiding in the dark from your true feelings, trust me I know, you have to reach out and think of yourself for once.'

George didn't have time to answer as at that moment Fred came back from the back precariously levitating a tray piled high with shots of firewisky and bottles of butterbeer.

'Ah Harry come and have a drink with us, to Angelina and Katie may a fine night be had by all!'

George downed his shot quickly trying to block out Harry's deep and meaningful stare.


End file.
